


Enter Sandman

by TheSingerThatYouWanted (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Depression, I'm really sorry I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Mentions of attempted suicide, Trigger warning- suicide, trigger warning- Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheSingerThatYouWanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters come in all shapes and sizes. Frank has been fighting his for his whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter Sandman

**Author's Note:**

> This mentions depression and suicide attempts, so please don't read if that affects you at all. Title taken from the Metallica song of the same name.

Frank had always hated the dark.

When he was four he'd been afraid of the monsters he felt sure were hiding in the shadows. He'd tried telling his parents. They held him, told him the monsters were only in his head and they weren't real, couldn't hurt him. That helped a little, but as soon as they let go he felt the monsters come back.  
Frank slept with the light on from then on.

He was ten, and the monsters were still there. Frank told his parents. They told him to be a man and go back to sleep. He was a big strong boy, they said. The monsters weren't real.  
Frank stayed awake that night, crying. The monsters came because he wasn't strong enough.

Frank was fifteen, and the monsters were in his head. Loneliness tore at him. He wondered if the monsters would go away if he had somebody with him, but the thought of talking to anyone about it scared him.  
Frank wrapped his arms around a pillow and tried to imagine what it would feel like to be hugged in return.

He was twenty, and he didn't sleep much any more. The monsters plagued him day and night, both in his head and out. Music was his only refuge, and all too often he lost track of time, playing until his fingers bled.  
Frank woke at 3am, face stained with tears he didn't remember crying. Instinctively, he reached for his guitar.

Frank was twenty-five, and he slept too deeply for even the monsters to reach him. When he woke, it was to a world of chaos and dizzying colour.  
Frank had friends and fans. He felt lonelier than ever.

He was twenty-seven. The monsters had taken him to the bar. They had told him to buy drink after drink, then sent him staggering back to the bus where he was met with the horrified stares of his friends.  
He sat in the bathroom and stared at the pills the monsters had put in his hand. After all this time, maybe they were right.

Frank was twenty-seven, and the monsters' cheers mingled with the scream of the sirens as he was carried away to hospital.

Frank was twenty-seven and everything moved slowly. He was given more pills, by a doctor this time. He was scared that this time the monsters would win for good. The doctor told him no, these pills will kill the monsters.  
Frank was careful. He took every dose.

Frank was twenty-seven and the monsters were quiet. He walked out of the hospital to see his friends waiting, and he felt happy. They smiled at him. Gerard's smile was different to the rest.  
The monsters growled, and Frank told them to be silent.

He was twenty-seven when Gerard told him he loved him. Frank tried to respond, but the monsters made his voice hoarse.  
He was nearly twenty-eight when he said "I love you too".

He was twenty-nine, and the monsters didn't speak any more. He found it almost easy to keep them away- music drowned out their whispers almost as easily as Gerard's words could.

Frank was almost thirty. He was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the people are not mine and the events are fictional. Constructive criticism always appreciated.


End file.
